Dragon Ball Z - Super Butoden 2
Dragon Ball Z - Super Butoden 2 is a port of the SNES game of the same name, made by Hummer Team sometime during the 90s. Overview This is one of many pirated fighting games on the Famicom to use the Street Fighter II Engine. Unlike most Hummer Team games, it is in full Japanese as opposed to English. The story was completely removed from this version. However, the Arcade, Versus and CPU vs CPU modes are present. The characters are fought in a random order, and are always fought on certain stages. The graphics and music are taken from the original game and simplified, with some characters sharing stages. Many of the stages themselves use multi-layered scrolling. In Dragon Ball Z - Super Butoden III, most of the backgrounds were replaced, using graphics from Ninja Gaiden III, Super Spike V'Ball, Guerilla War, and Contra Force. As well as these, one of the backgrounds in the hack is taken from AV Bishoujo Senshi Girl Fighting. The forest stage's theme, which is Bojack's theme from the original game, was reused in Tekken 2, another game by Hummer Team. The ending is taken from the original game, albeit without the credits. Trivia *Unlike the original game, Goku is a starting character, and Broly and Bojack don't appear. While the latter doesn't appear, his henchwoman, Zangya, does. *The character themes in this port don't belong where they originally did. The snow stage has Trunks' theme, the forest stage, as mentioned above, has Bojack's theme, the desert stage has Piccolo's theme and the tournament stage features a song not heard in the SNES version (this is original song called Down the Via Dolorosa). *In the SNES original, Goku and Gohan don't have their family name, Son, written alongside their first names, but they do in the port. Myth Struggle Myth Struggle (封神榜) is a modification of Dragon Ball Z - Super Butoden 2 by Waixing, which was based on Feng Shen Bang (The Investiture of the Gods), a XVI century Chinese novel. The hack was produced without J.Y. Company's or Hummer Team's consent. Like with DBZSB2, there are three modes and eight characters, with each of them to be fought in a random order, on specific background. While this hack features cutscenes not present in Hummer's original version, the gameplay itself remains unchanged both visually and mechanically, to the point where every fighter floats instead of walking. All the audiovisual assets, however, appear to be made by Waixing themselves. Trivia *Like in a lot of early Waixing releases, the text is a mix of Simplified and Traditional Chinese, which is unusual enough for a video game made in china. *This game's font comes from ETen Chinese System (倚天中文系統) and was used in a plenty of Taiwan-developed DOS games, as well as some early games by Waixing. *The Waixing screen refers to Waixing as "外星玩具科技有限公司" (wai xing wanju kejì youxian gongsi), suggesting they began producing electronic toys at this point. External link *https://tieba.baidu.com/p/2424509391?red_tag=0586207819 (instruction manual) Impartial Judge Bao Qing Tian: Fighting Edition (包青天-格斗版), more commonly known by its' title screen hack, Impartial Judge, is a modification of Dragon Ball Z - Super Butoden 2 by Waixing, touted as a sequel to Bao Qing Tian, albeit it's only an unofficial one. The hack was produced without J.Y. Company's or Hummer Team's consent. Similarly to Myth Struggle, Impartial Judge doesn't modify a lot in the way of gameplay and overall structure, while, at the same time, it has original graphics and music. All the characters appear to be based on the TV drama adaptation of Justice Bao. Trivia *Just like Myth Struggle, this game takes the font from ETen Chinese System (倚天中文系統). *As of now, the Xin Bao Qing Tian II (新包青天II) version of this game remains undumped. *The game's CHR data contains tiles for unused title screen, story cutscenes, Waixing's intro screen and credits. Gallery JY-012.jpg|Original cartridge. DBZ Super Butoden 2 cart.jpg|A rerelease by J.Y. Company. 20131201_053346.jpg|Super Butouden 2's Box. 20131201_053412.jpg|Super Butouden 2's Box (Back). 20131201_053840.jpg|Manual 0870f703918fa0ec086d9499279759ee3c6ddb18.jpg|Myth Struggle's cart, Box and instruction manual. 50892df5e0fe9925d66899c435a85edf8cb1715a.jpg|Inside the instruction manual. 5f8ac65c10385343c89077b59213b07ecb808863.jpg|Inside the instruction manual. 2264466187638446496.jpg|A later re-release. TB2uhkKpXXXXXauXFXXXXXXXXXX_!!0-fleamarket.jpg_728x728.jpg|Impartial Judge's cart. Videos Myth Struggle NES Unlicensed Playthrough|Arcade mode playthrough. Pirated NES Game Run 7 Myth Struggle (CHI) by Waixing|Arcade mode playthrough. Impartial Judge (Unlicensed NES Playthrough)|Arcade mode playthrough. NES Bootleg Street Fighter VI Impartial Judge - Cash Money Gamesters Bootleg Fever|Versus mode matches. Category:Games Category:Famicom/NES games Category:Fighting games Category:Hummer Team Category:J.Y. Company Category:Waixing Category:Dragon Ball games Category:Based on anime Category:Ports